The present invention relates to stabilization devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively, relates to pendant stabilization devices that maintain the alignment of a pendant when the element supporting the pendant is moved with respect to the pendant.
In certain pendants, it is desirable to maintain the alignment of a pendant when the component supporting the pendant is moved with respect to the pendant. While various pendant stabilization devices have been developed, in certain applications there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.